


Bedtime Stories

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-03
Updated: 2010-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Ron years and years after the war. (Written before Book 5).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> For royalwhore, who requested it.

He finds it at the back of a thrift shop, covered in a thin layer of dust. There’s someone else’s name scrawled inside of the front cover, but a quick spell can take care of it. Harry wonders if Ron will be offended at receiving something secondhand. It’s not that Harry doesn’t want to buy him something new and shiny, It’s just that the older he gets, the more he seems to long for the past. Harry decides to tempt Ron’s ire and buys the book. He notices the till worker glancing at his forehead, but he pays it no attention. He tucks the book under his arm and tugs his cloak closer when he steps out into the cold afternoon.

After a brief stop at his flat to polish the book up, Harry takes a bus to the edge of town and gets off at the last stop on the route. He walks a few dozen meters to the edge of a long, flat field. To any Muggle passerby, it looks like nothing more than overgrown grazing land. Under the spells and charms, it’s the largest wizard cemetery in the world.

Ron’s grave, only a year old, is in the front row. Harry walks to it stiffly, turns a bush into a comfortable chair, and nods at Ron’s gravestone:

Ronald Weasley  
Wonderful son, husband, brother, and friend.

There is a gold wand etched into the gravestone. It is the symbol of a war veteran. The three stars surrounding the wand signify that Ron is a hero of war, even in death.

“Hullo, Ron.” Harry smiles, the wrinkles in his face deepening as he does so. “It’s cold as blazes today. The *Prophet* says it’s one of the coldest days ever. They did a nice write-up about you today. They talked about how much you gave to the wizarding world with your teaching and books and everything. They even mentioned all the spying you did in the war.”

Harry pauses and looks at the book that he is holding. “I found a copy of your first accounts of the war. I thought you’d like it as a deathday present. You look very young on the back cover.” Harry smiles at the 26-year-old Ron that waves at him from the book cover. “It’s updated on the bio to mention that you died at 179 of natural causes.” Harry turns the book over. “I’ll just start at the beginning and read for awhile.” He clears his throat to smooth out his voice.

“’The war did not begin one dark night on the outskirts of Hogwarts ground, as the Ministry tried to claim. The second war with Voldemort was really more of a continuation of the first war rather than a separate war…”


End file.
